


Of Shadows and Love

by perfectiousperformer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, jhin lowkey has praise kink and loves being humiliated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectiousperformer/pseuds/perfectiousperformer
Summary: The Golden Demon and the Shadow meet, sweeping each other away into a world of ecstasy.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Zed, Yasuo & Zed (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. "If you get laid it'll be worth it." -Yasuo

**Author's Note:**

> A short two-chapter story. First chapter (unfortunately) will not contain any smot, just Khada being a tease. Also Yasuo is a bro to die for.  
> Anywhoo I wrote this a while ago, like, a month???? Never knew what to do with it but since I now have an ao3 account I guess this is it :)

Zed stared at the lavish mansion. Yasuo stood at his side, tapping his foot impatiently on the gravel. They were both dressed in black suits, the silky texture of the coat rippling with a touch. Both of them had weapons hidden, a small dagger for Yasuo while Zed had his blades. Both were well hidden but easily accessible.   
“Well, get your ticket. We need to be as fast as possible before anyone else comes for his head,” Zed said simply, nodding to Yasuo before the two made their way towards the entrance. They walked along cobblestone paths, climbing the short pair of marble steps. He and Yasuo handed their letters to the guard, nodding to the stout man as they were let through.

The ballroom was richly decorated, wealthy people gathered around the food tables, or waltzing with their sweethearts. Yasuo gave a thumbs up to Zed, splitting off and going to the side. Zed scouted the area, eyes locking onto a woman dressed in a fluttering purple dress.  
Zed’s eyes narrowed as the figure in the purple dress approached, gold thread woven into the delicate silk. She strut closer with confidence, men stopping to ogle her. Zed kept his gaze firmly set on her face. She stopped in front of him, caressing his face with a gloved hand before leaning close.  
“Fancy seeing you here, pretty boy. But this one is mine,” her- no, Zed should be saying his voice was sickly sweet. The bounty hunter snorted.

“Khada Jhin. Didn’t expect you to come, much less dressed like this,” his words held little to no emotion, though he couldn’t stop his gaze from drifting to the other man’s supple behind.   
“My eyes are up here, handsome. And don’t even think about staring at my chest; they’re fake,” Khada said casually as if asking how the weather was. Zed could feel the jealous glares of the other men, but he paid them no attention. He wrapped an arm around his waist, one of his hands grasping Khada’s.   
The pair began to dance, sweeping across the ballroom like a match made in heaven, though that was no more than a false title. Everyone knew of the Golden Demon and the Shadow. Zed grasped Khada’s waist firmly, spinning him around and holding both of the other man’s hands above his head. He pressed himself flush against Khada, lips grazing the delicate and unmarked skin of his neck.  
Zed could feel Khada shiver ever so slightly, tilting his head to the side. Zed ran his hands along the other man’s body, mouthing gently at his neck before spinning him around. The two continued their waltz.

“Are you using a corset? Or do you normally pass as a woman?” Zed asked, watching passively as Khada rested his head on his arm.  
“Mn, the only upside of not having many muscles. Though I’m disappointed you haven’t commented on my makeup. I did it myself, you know,” Khada said cheekily, his voice teasing and low.  
“Pah, did dressing up as a woman turn you into one?” Zed asked gruffly, though he did study the other’s face more intently. He had to admit that he couldn’t find fault in the other’s makeup, and had to admit it fit him well. His lips were coated in blood-red lipstick with a tint of purple, black eyeliner and golden eyeshadow coating his eyelids.   
“I didn’t know you were good at makeup,” Zed said under his breath, watching as Khada’s entire face lit up with joy, revealing pearly white teeth. Zed could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he spun Khada, tipping him back before pulling him up.   
“Pity I have to be the one to finish the job. I can’t let you steal this one from me, not when there’s so much opportunity for something dramatic,” Khada said, letting out a quiet groan as Zed kissed along his neck.

“I suppose by dramatic you mean explosions of blood and guts?” Zed asked, one hand coming to rest on the man’s behind.

“How bold. And as tempting as a bloodfest sounds, I’m afraid that’s not what I mean. I don’t get to play the damsel in distress often enough for my tastes, you know?” Khada said, watching Zed’s face closely for a reaction.   
“How entertaining, though I’ll have to ask you to share your bounty. After all, we are allowing you a free pass,” Zed said, matching Khada’s playfulness with his own.  
“We- ohh… so you’re not here alone? I should have expected. I suppose you should tell your buddy, then.” Khada leaned closer, pressing a delicate kiss to Zed’s jaw. He backed up, winking. Zed blew a kiss, and instead of catching or pretending to tuck it away, Khada smothered it all over his neck. Zed’s jaw dropped, heat pooling in his gut as Khada lifted and snapped the strap of his dress. For a moment his bare shoulders were revealed and Zed relished in the view.  
Khada winked before strutting away confidently, the crowd parting like butter around a warm knife. Zed’s hand crept up to the lipstick mark, a grin spreading on his face. He marched to Yasuo, putting a hand on his companion’s shoulder.  
“We’re going to witness a… performance,” Zed said almost sheepishly. Yasuo raised an eyebrow before catching on, merely punching Zed in the chest playfully.

“You sly dog. If you get laid it’ll be worth it.” Zed glared at him before joining in with Yasuo’s laughter, looking forward to seeing what Jhin had planned.


	2. "Damn you have a thick cock." -Jhin, at some point probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> howdoyousummary

Zed runs his hands along Khada's sweat-slick skin, drinking in the sight of his lover's bare body greedily. Khada’s moans were music to his ears, usually sharp eyes glassy and unfocused. His normally sarcastic tone was gone, replaced with breathless moans and shameless begging. Zed shifted his hips, relishing in the sound it elicited from Khada. He let out a grunt as Khada tightened, the heat along his member sending his nerves into overdrive.

“God you’re so beautiful like this,” Zed manages to say, raising an eyebrow as Khada let out a loud keen. He decides to test something, leaning down and whispering soft praise into Khada’s ear. He was rewarded with a soft moan and a shudder, which only confirmed his thoughts. The mighty Golden Demon had a praise kink. Zed was going to abuse that, no second thoughts.

He pulled out slightly, wrapping a toned arm around Khada’s chest and pulling him close. Zed draped himself over the other, burying his face in the crook of Khada’s neck, right next to his ear.

“If only you could see yourself, whimpering and whining like a slut under me. Spreading your legs wider for me, and me only,” Zed whispered, his tone akin to a growl. Khada let out a breathy moan, trying and failing to say something. 

Zed thrusted in roughly, listening to Khada’s sharp cry with a grin.

“Too much - ah! There, please!” He managed at last, body shaking as he sobbed. It was too much, yet not enough. Khada felt like he was breaking under Zed’s gentle touch, his chest caving and leaving a hole where his heart once beat. 

Zed seems to get the message, angling his hips and thrusting in and out rhythmically, the force pushing Khada forward each time. If not for Zed’s arms holding him in a tight embrace, Khada would have collapsed long ago. 

The scent of sex was pungent in the air, something that amused and aroused Zed beyond measure. Zed took a moment to observe Khada, taking in the sight of bare skin and the dips in his shoulder blades, or the roundness of his hips and ass. 

Zed grinned and slapped Khada, not being gentle, but taking care to not hurt his lover. The resulting moan was strangled, mixed with an animalistic yip and a deep, carnal groan. Zed had completely stopped moving, and it was clear Khada was growing impatient, trying to shift and move to gain some friction.

Zed’s right hand settled on Khada’s hip, holding him in place with a firm grip. 

“Beg. If you want me to keep moving, beg like the slut you are,” Zed growled, sounding as if he wrenched the words from deep in his chest.

Khada craned his neck to glare at him, not wanting to give up what little dignity he had left. His expression changed from challenging to desperate as Zed started to pull out.

“No! Please, please! Finish me, fuck me into the mattress. Please please please plea- ooh!” Khada’s voice reached a high pitch before breaking off as Zed promptly pushed back in. 

The latter had to bite back a groan, trying to keep his teasing tone in place, “Your wish is my command.” He pressed his other hand down between Khada’s shoulder blades, pressing him down against the mattress. He didn’t stop, his pace never once halting or slowing. 

“I’m going to make you mine,” Zed growled, a grin spreading on his face as Khada let out streams of nonsense, but all having some tone of confirmation and pleading. That was all he really needed, and he began fucking Khada with renewed vigor.

Khada’s moans reached a fever pitch, and Zed knew he was close. After a few more thrusts, Khada shuddered and went limp. Zed continued fucking into him, chasing after his own release. It came with a wave of pleasure and he collapsed next to Khada, his cock slipping out of the other’s loose hole. 

He cupped Khada’s cheek with one of his hands, pressing a chaste kiss to the other’s lips, and the two shared a tender smile.

.

“Did you mean it?” 

“Mean what?”

“When you said I was yours.”

“With all my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i apologize in advance if it's rushed or short! I'm kinda tired but wanted to finish this two-shot.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 thanks for reading, lovelies! remember to take care of yourself! lot's of love from this little gremlin.


End file.
